


Midnight Visitor.

by ChristopherMarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, James and Sirius are brothers, Marauders, Other, Sirius' parents suck, This breaks my heart, domestic abuse, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopherMarlowe/pseuds/ChristopherMarlowe
Summary: Sirius doesn't want to go home for the holidays, but he doesn't have a choice. James wants to save his best friend. Set during Christmas holiday of their first year.(highly, highly based on a short ficlet/idea on Tumblr by someone who used to go by the name harrypotterfics)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://imgur.com/HqJjg2O.png credit for what inspired me. This is basically just a longer version of what they wrote, but it was really sweet and I wanted to go into more detail. This'll probably be 2 or 3 parts.

Sirius hadn't wanted to go home for Christmas. Hogwarts allowed students to stay over the break, and he would have loved that - even if the rest of his house went home. It wasn't that simple, and he rarely got what he wanted, so when Walburga demanded her son home, he was on the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross. It was reminiscing of the past three and a half months, and planning for their second semester with James, Remus, and Peter that kept his spirits high throughout the train ride. His mood fell, however, when they stepped off the train, and he caught sight of his  _family_  waiting for him.   
  
Walburga Black was a pretty woman to anyone who didn't know her, and she was very clearly a Black. She wasn't one by marriage, but blood too, distant cousins to her husband. Gross. The long flowing black hair, aristocratic porcelain skin, and slim frame would be enough to make a man give her a second look, whereas Sirius just wanted to look away. His father was absent, not to his surprise, Orion would likely be scarce the entire time Sirius was back, and he had no complains. However, little Regulus stood at their mother's hip, the only person he had any interest in seeing.  
  
Against his better judgement, Sirius hugged each of his mates, before going over to join his relatives. Regulus looked as though he wished to be hugged as well, but knew their mother would scold him for such loud affection in public. Walburga pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks for show, before turning to leave. "It's bad enough you embarrass us by being placed into Gryffindor, but must you associate with them as well? You pick one pure blood to spend your time with, and it's a  _Potter._ " She spoke the name as if left a bad taste in her mouth.   
  
"I don't want to befriend Slytherins, and I like my mates just fine," Sirius muttered, stubborn. Diagon Alley was close, and they would Floo home from there. 

 The look he was given said enough, said if they hadn't been in public, she would have cracked him across the face for that comment. "We don't always get to do things we  _like_ , Sirius. We do what is necessary. You're frequently in trouble, and associating with the wrong people, and you haven't even been there a year yet." They stepped into Diagon Alley, going to the Floo Station. There were no words to be said until they arrived back. "I expect you to straighten out your behaviour during your break, and to only hear good things from you when you return, do you understand?" 

Sirius understood, but that didn't mean he would listen. 

 

  
He managed to last a week. As he expected, his father wasn't around much, but when he was, he was critical. How Sirius held himself, the way he spoke, the way he dressed. In Orion's eyes, Sirius couldn't do anything right. The single nice think his mum had to say about him were that (despite his troublemaking ways) his grades were good. He didn't often pay attention in class, and his homework waited until the last minute, but when he was given exams, he proved he knew his stuff.   
  
His mum continued to be insufferable, scolding him for the smallest things, and correcting every ounce of behaviour she didn't agree with. He didn't help himself by speaking out against her, and he would be covered in bruises if not for magic.   
  
One night, things got worse than they had been, and Walburga allowed Kreacher to use elf magic on him. He felt lacerations across his back, shoulders, and arms, but they didn't leave a single mark. No physical evidence, but left plenty of scars in his mind. He was sent to his room for shedding tears, his mother spitting at him that he was weak, and she wished he wasn't her son.   
  
Sirius waited until he was certain they were all asleep, before he slipped from his room to their fireplace. He was lucky he'd learned some useful spells, and was able to summon the jar of Floo powder using Accio. James had told him that if things got bad, he could come. Sirius was too upset to think about the time as he threw the powder in, and spoke the name of the address his best mate gave him.   
  
Tears stung the back of his throat as he appeared in a large sitting room, dark and unoccupied. He stepped out, looking around. "James?" he called, feeling the weight in his chest getting heavier. "James?" he tried again, voice cracking.   
  
It was a woman who came into view instead, and he didn't need to have met her to know this was Euphemia Potter. His mate had described her, and she had the look of a mother, a real mother. Her head tilted in confusion. "May I ask who you are, and what you're doing in my living room at this time of night?" her voice is as gentle as she can be, knowing an eleven-year-old can't pose too much threat.  
  
The tears are welling in his eyes know. "I-- I'm sorry. James... I just, I needed to see James. He said I could come if things got bad at home. I didn't realize the time, I'm sorry." He's babbling and it's full of pain and emotion.   
She shushed him and brought him to sit down on the couch, trying to calm him, not wanting to wake James. It's the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs that told them both that he was already awake. 


	2. Brothers Without bblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This side is written a bit more from James' POV.

James descended the stairs, having heard what sounded like someone calling his name. Even in the large house, voices could travel. There was a glow of light coming from the sitting room, so he peaked around the corner. He hadn't been expecting to see his mother and Sirius sitting on the couch together, nor had he been expecting to see Sirius at all. He'd given his best mate permission to come, and even gave him the address, but it was late, and he thought there may be an owl first. 

Once he took in his appearance, he understood why there was no warning. Sirius Black was usually a boy who held himself with power and confidence and didn't blink at trouble. Yet he was in his sleep clothes, hair nearly as messy as James', with tear stains down his cheeks. His heart ached immediately, and it took everything in him not to launch himself at his friend. "Sirius? What happened?" He came into the room more, going to lean against the arm of the couch nearest Sirius. 

It was the name that caused a look of realization to come over his mum's face, putting together that this little boy was Sirius Black. Neither she nor his dad had exactly approved when his name came up in his list of friends he'd made, and he'd spent the past few days trying to tell them that Sirius was different. He wasn't a usual Black, and he hated pretty much everything his family believed in. He couldn't deny the fact he was a troublemaker, but so was James. They were a duo, and their pranks were harmless. Sirius wasn't a bad person. He gave his mother a pleading look over Sirius' head to not judge him too harshly without knowing him. If he'd come here, it meant things had gotten bad enough that he couldn't handle it, and he wanted to give him a safe space. He relaxed when he saw her soften a bit.

"I-I-- you said to come if things got bad. I didn't notice the time, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone or disturb you," he sounded almost more like Peter or Remus at the moment, stripped from all his self-assured persona. 

James didn't know how bad it got at Grimmauld place, Sirius preferred not to talk about it. He could guess: the little winces and the way his eyes closed the times James tried to give him a high five or slapped him playfully on the back told him it was worse than Sirius wanted any of them to believe. "Hey, I did say  _any_ time, didn't I? Besides, doubt your family would have let you slip out earlier," he assured his friend, patting him on the shoulder gently. 

There are more, fresh tears coming now, and the shoulder under his hand shakes. Sirius buries his face in his hands, overcome with emotions so strong that it even hurts James. He shifts to slip in the small area between the couch arm and his mate, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to hug and comfort him. He feels the weight of Sirius leaning into him, but doesn't move otherwise. 

A figure blocks the light from the hall, standing in the doorway, and James looks up to see his dad standing there. The whole house is up now, apparently. "What in Merlin's name is going on?' he asks around a yawn, rubbing his eyes. 

His mum got up, going over to talk to her husband and explain the situation. She closed the door over to give them some privacy, their voices muffled and James couldn't hear much. Sirius had begun to settle, so James gave him a squeeze and whispered, "make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back, promise." He gave Sirius a box of tissues before getting up, creeping quietly to the door. 

" _\--wasn't expecting it myself, but it wasn't an empty promise if James actually gave him our address so he could come if needed. I know the Black family well enough to know they can get away with more than most families. Sirius seems really shaken up by whatever happened, and I can tell even in a short few weeks, James has begun to care deeply for him."_  His mother was saying. Even she seemed a bit frazzled by the situation. 

" _Yes, it's mostly the boy's name we've heard most about when he talks about school the past few days, even more than Evans, Lupin, or Pettigrew. Maybe he was right about his friend not being like his family,"_ Fleamont murmured. 

" _What do we do? We can't just send him back in the middle of the night. Especially if he's this upset."_

James stepped out, not caring that it made it clear he was listening. He closed the door back over and would have closed it all the way, but he wanted to be able to hear if Sirius called for him. "Can he stay? We got back in a few days, maybe if we owl his parents in the morning, they'll let him stay. I've seen bits of letters from them before, and they make it pretty obvious he's a disappointment to them, so maybe they don't want him home right now." He wished Sirius could stay forever. They could adopt him as a second son, and they could give him a proper family, one that was nice to him and loved him. 

His parents looked at each other, communicating in a silent way that only parents (and legilimens) could do. His mom finally sighed. "At least tonight, then we'll see what his family says in the morning, is that fair?" 

He brightened and hugged each of his parents quick but tight, "thank you!"

"Put him in the guest bedroom by your room. There are fresh sheets and blankets in the closet, I'll come to check on you both in a few minutes," Euphemia said. "It's late and you both need your sleep."

James nodded, going back into the room and this time he did practically tackle Sirius with no reserve. "You get to stay tonight. Sleepover!" he celebrated quietly, hoping to lighten the mood. 


	3. Sleepover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Sirius' POV for this one. This may be the last part.

Sirius had never felt so completely terrible in his life, and things were getting worse. He knew when his parents found out (because he didn't think there was any  _if_ at this point) he had left, they'd throw a fit. Especially when they found out where he ran to. He was grateful for James, and the Potter house felt more like a home than Grimmauld Place ever did. He was relieved when James threw himself onto him, announcing he was allowed to stay the night, at least. "C'mon, I'll show you your room, it's next to mine," James grinned, tugging at him. His mood was infectious, and Sirius could feel his own mood lifting. 

They left the room, heading for the stairs. James' parents disappeared, but the sound of water made him assume they were in the kitchen. James led him upstairs, down past a few doors, and opened one. Peter or Remus may have been shocked at the size or it's contents, but despite his troubles at home, he still knew what it meant to come from a wealthy family. Nevertheless, the room felt warmer than his at home, and it seemed like it was put together with love, rather than ego. The colours, the artwork, the small little trinkets scattered across the room would be enough to make anyone feel welcome and comfortable. 

"I know it's probably got more of a feminine touch than you're used to, but at least you'll have your own space," James commented after a few moments of letting Sirius take it in. 

Sirius looked over to him with a small smile, the most he could manage for the moment. "It's brilliant." 

"Make yourself at home. If things go the way I'm hoping, you'll be here a few days." 

Sirius was hoping it too. While he was sure he'd get into trouble in his second semester, he could handle his family being mad about that, and maybe it'd ease anything caused by this event. He wished he could stay at the Potters anytime he wasn't at Hogwarts, but that wasn't rational. He'd just have to hope that summer was better. 

He lingered over to the bed, sitting on the edge as he watched James rummage through the closet, pulling out extra blankets and pillows. He was feeling incredibly lucky to have someone like his best mate in his life, which he knew before, but was being further proven now. 

"I think you should be all set. It could snow in your room, and you'd be toasty warm with all these blankets," James grinned, sitting next to him on the bed. His smile started to fall as he took in how down Sirius looked again. "I know you don't much like talking about it... but if you ever want to, I'm here, mate." He reached over to rest a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

Sirius nodded. "I know. I appreciate it, James. Right now I'm just really tired." The adrenaline was wearing off, and he finally felt like he was somewhere safe. Even if he was wide awake, he still wouldn't want to talk about it, wouldn't want to spend more time letting what happened at home affect his life - it gave them too much power. 

"Sure thing. Like I said, I'm right next door if you need me. 'Could probably knock on the wall and I'd hear you." His smile could melt snow it felt so warm. "Anything else you need before I leave?"

Sirius hesitated, unsure if it'd be an odd question, but his ego was already deflated, so why the hell not? "Would it be weird if I asked you to stay until I fell asleep? Just as a reminder that I'm not alone." In the same room was plenty, it'd feel nearly like they were at Hogwarts with James present while he fell asleep. 

James, however, didn't hesitate. He flopped back into bed right next to Sirius and made himself comfortable. "Not weird at all. Won't tell you a bedtime story though. Mostly cause I don't know any off the top of my head, and don't feel like going to get a book. So you just get my charming company." Charming indeed, he made Sirius smile his first real smile that night. His first real smile since they parted at Platform 9 3/4. 

"Don't need a bedtime story. But if you want to babble on about how your break has been so far, I won't stop you." 

So James did, he talked about what had happened over the past week and answered any questions a half-away Sirius asked, the two chatting until neither of them could keep their eyes open. 

 

Euphemia went to check on the boys, wanting to make sure they wouldn't be up any later chatting with their friends. James' room was empty, so she went to the guest bedroom. Her lips were parted, ready to tell them it was time for bed, but she saw she didn't need to. Both boys were sound asleep in the large bed, limbs haphazardly thrown over each other, yet clinging to each other for dear life. It was a sweet sight, and if there had been any doubt about letting Sirius stay before, it was gone. For the first time since meeting him, Sirius looked peaceful, and his face no longer looked years beyond what it was. She gently removed her biological son's glasses, setting them on the bedside table. Then, she grabbed the blankets and made sure both of her sons were covered. Even with the warmth of the blanket, they didn't split. Leaning down, she kissed both their heads and went to put out the light. It would no longer just be James' promise for Sirius to come whenever things got bad, but a Potter promise in general. Sirius was family now. 

That night started a few patterns: Sirius would go to the Potter's during school break when things got bad and his parents let him stay for a day, usually never wanting to deal with their misfit son after whatever he'd done to warrant a reaction that would send him running to the Potters; whether at school or at home, if Sirius couldn't sleep, James would come crawl into bed with him or invite his best mate into his (it was never anything more than just brotherly comfort, and even their roommates knew better than to joke about it being more.) Not long after Sirius turned sixteen, he ran away from home for good and was officially welcomed into the Potter family, and Euphemia told him that day that it was nice having  _both_ her sons home. No one needed words to see how much that statement had meant to Sirius, and it truly was home and family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% thought I posted this already, so sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
